


Maybe One Day

by SirPrickles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drinking, Drunk Merlin, F/M, Fluff, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrickles/pseuds/SirPrickles
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are on a date away from Camelot when Morgana learns something she didn’t know about Merlin. A one-shot.





	Maybe One Day

Morgana and Merlin were by the side of a lake, the water occasionally brushing their feet. Morgana could hear birds chattering in the distance, but otherwise the night was beautifully silent. They’d come at night just for this reason, for the calm and the peace. Merlin had even stolen some wine from the kitchens that they were now happily drinking. The best part was that no one would miss them for another five or so hours. 

Morgana sat just by the edge of the water, and Merlin lay next to her, his hand on hers. The stars were twinkling bright, and Merlin was humming something softly behind her.

‘Hey, I know that song,’ she said and turned to look at Merlin.

‘It’s what they were playing at the party yesterday,’ he replied, his words were slightly slurred but Morgana didn’t notice.

‘You went to that?’ Morgana asked quizzically.

‘Yeah,’ Merlin smiled, ‘Arthur dragged me there, said I should learn to dance.’

Morgana snorted, ‘well, he’s got a point. You do have two left feet.’

‘Do not.’

‘Prove it then, dance with me,’ Morgana said playfully.

‘Fine,’ Merlin said stubbornly and stood up.

‘Right, first take my hand, and hold it about eye level, like this,’ Morgana said and demonstrated, ‘now, you step that way and I’ll step this way, so we’re moving in a circle.’

Merlin tried to do what Morgana was saying, but as he stepped forward he tripped over a rock and fell into the lake. Morgana watched him wipe the water from his eyes and she smiled triumphantly.

‘I stand corrected, you’re clearly an amazing dancer,’ she quipped.

Merlin smiled and tried to stand up, but he just fell over again.

‘You’re drunk!’ She teased.

‘No comment,’ Merlin said. 

‘Oh you are!’ 

‘I don’ts know what you’re talking ‘bout.’

‘Don’t lie to me, Merlin,’ Morgana had meant it as a joke but once she’d said it Merlin’s face fell. 

He got up and wobbled slowly out of the water. He sat himself down where he’d been before and drained the rest of the wine in his goblet. He poured himself more and downed that too. 

Morgana’s eyebrows furrowed. Something felt slightly off. She sat down beside him and gently prised the goblet from his hands.

‘Are you all right Merlin?’ She asked softly.

‘I should’ve told you agezz ago,’ Merlin said, a small sob escaped his lips.

Morgana’s heart began to beat quicker. What could he possibly be so afraid of saying? 

‘I didn’t wantz you to ‘ate me.’ 

‘I could never hate you. Please, tell me,’ she urged.

Merlin hesitated then closed his eyes and cupped his hands together. He muttered something and then opened his eyes. Morgana inhaled sharply- his eyes were liquid gold. Once the gold had faded back into blue, Merlin opened his hands and a butterfly flew out of them.

The butterfly was a beautiful, impossible shade of azure that almost glowed. Morgana kept her eyes locked on it until the butterfly had vanished into the forest.

‘Please, don’ think any lezz of me,’ Merlin sniffled. 

Morgana grabbed Merlin’s hand fiercely and looked deep into his eyes. Now that she knew, Morgana could swear that there was the faintest ring of gold around them that she’d never noticed before. 

‘I don’t care that you have magic,’ Merlin’s eyebrows furrowed in disbelief and he shook his head, ‘Merlin please, listen to me. I don’t care that you have magic. I love you and we’re going to figure this out, understand?’

‘Yeah, I understand,’ he repeated. 

‘Thank god,’ Morgana sighed, ‘Now promise you’ll never drink again, you’re clumsy enough when you’re sober!’

‘I am not clumzzy!’

‘Promise me Merlin,’ Morgana said with mock warning.

‘I promize no’ing of the sort,’ Merlin declared. 

Morgana rolled her eyes and pulled Merlin into a tight embrace. 

‘Gosh Merlin, you’re drenched!’ She exclaimed.

‘Yes, I was pushed into a lake,’ Merlin grumbled. 

‘I did not push you, you fell!’ 

‘You pushhed me an’ now I’m gonna die of... of coldness!’

Morgana looked at Merlin, he did seem to be shivering rather violently. 

‘We’d better head back then,’ Morgana sighed. 

They packed up their things (or rather, Morgana packed up their things. Merlin fell over a rock and then told it off for five minutes), then headed back to Camelot. Morgana realised that she didn’t find the sight of the castle comforting anymore, knowing that all it would take was one mistake and Merlin would be executed without a second thought. It only made her hate Uther more.

 _One_ _day,_  she thought, _when_ _there’s_ _nothing_ _else_ _left_ _for_ _us_ _we’ll_ _run_ _away from Camelot and live with the druids._  

Morgana looked at Merlin, deep down she knew he would never leave Camelot, he loved his friends too much. But Morgana could see that it was slowly killing him- the lying, that is. That’s why he told her.

But she could hope. Maybe one day, when Uther was dead and Arthur took the throne magic would flourish once more. Morgana smiled to herself.

 

_Maybe one day._

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is my first ever fanfic on Archieve of our own and in my opinion it’s pretty crap (I tried to make it good I promise, but I’m bad at one shots) however I wanted to do something to get me used to the site. If there are any spelling errors PLEASE tell me.
> 
> And thanks for reading this shoddy one shot xxx


End file.
